Only the Good Die Young
by tomfool
Summary: Draco puts pressure on Ginny to take their relationship up a notch A humorus songfic!


**Only the Good Die Young**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books written by JK Rowling. I also do not own the song "Only the Good Die Young" by Billy Joel. I only corrupt them for my own evil purposes. Mwahhahaha!

AN: This fic is supposed to be funny and nonsensical crack!fic. No insults are intended towards Catholics. So no flames please. As far as time lines go this is the end of Draco's 7th year. AU as of always. Now with corrected spelling thanks to a recent comment.

Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were crushed together in a passionate embrace, lips locked together as if they couldn't breathe without each other. Two years ago this site might have shocked a passerby, but by now everyone at Hogwarts was used to the strange relationship between these two, even if they didn't approve. These encounters become more and more frequent as the end of the year and Draco's impending graduation approached.

The encounters always went the same way, both parties writhing and moaning, as passionate kisses and touches were shared, until Ginny would push Draco away with a gasped "Enough!" and Draco would be left to cure his bereft condition with an ice cold shower.

This encounter, Draco had vowed that morning, would be different. He would convince Ginny to take this relationship up a notch if it killed him. And so there they were, locked together on a couch in the deserted Slytherin common room, when Ginny once again tried to push Draco away.

"Draco! We can't do this. I'm not that kind of girl!"

Draco, however, had been prepared this time, and with a flick of his wand music started playing, the beat was catchy and bouncy, and Draco found himself beginning to dance as he sang.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me me wait _

_You Catholic girls start much too late _

_But sooner or later it comes down to fate _

_I might as well be the one._

He did a pirouette and continued dancing

_They showed you a statue and told you to pray _

_They built you a temple and locked you away _

_But they never told you the price that you pay _

_For things that you might have done... _

_Only the good die young_

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd_

Just then the doors to the common room opened and Crabbe and Goyle stuck their heads inside and sang with Draco

_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud _

_We might be laughing a bit too loud _

_But that never hurt no one_

The door closed again and Draco continued alone.

_So come on Virginia show me a sign _

_Send up a signal I'll throw you the line _

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind _

_Never lets in the sun _

_And only the good die young_

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up to dance with him, all the time continuing to sing.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation _

_You got a brand new soul And a cross of gold _

_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information _

_You didn't count on me _

_When you were counting on your rosary_

Ginny flopped back down to watch the rest of the "show" so to speak.

_They say there's a heaven for those who will wait _

_Some say it's better but I say it ain't _

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints _

_Sinners are much more fun... And only the good die young_

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation _

_She never cared for me _

_But did she ever say a prayer for me?_

By this time Ginny was laughing her head off, and could only manage to shake her head "no" in answer to Draco's "question."

_Come out, come out, come out Virginia don't let me wait _

_You Catholic girls start much too late _

_Sooner or later it comes down to fate _

_I might as well be the one_

_You know that only the good die young _

_Tell ye baby You know that only the good die young _

_Only the good die young _

_Only the goooooood _

_Only the good die young _

_Only the goooooood _

_Only the good die young_

Finishing in a pose on his knees in front of a howling Ginny Weasley Draco asked, "So how about it? Do you still want to be a 'good girl'?" He wiggled his eyes suggestively, causing the momentarily composed girl to collapse in giggles once again. Finally she managed to get her laughing under control and said simply, "Of course I do Draco Malfoy, I am a good girl through and through." Then she got up and left the Slytherin common room before she broke out laughing again.

-fin


End file.
